waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Some Enchanted Genie
"Some Enchanted Genie" is the fifteenth episode of Aladdin, originally aired on September 19, 1994. It is the 11th episode to air in syndication. Plot After Aladdin, Genie, and Abu fail to catch Abis Mal, who has stolen Genie's lamp, Genie goes off on his own to find the thug himself. When he hears him rubbing his lamp, he flies off to find him. He then sees a homeless orphan named Dhandi release a female genie named Eden from a magic bottle. He falls in love with her after seeing her kindness and the same zany attitude that he has. Genie goes to the two to ask Eden out. At first, Eden thinks Genie is trying to steal Dhandi away from her, but then she realizes he just wants to take her on a date. She gets happy and convinces Dhandi to use her first wish to make sure she doesn't go hungry again. She and Genie go skating on Saturn's rings and they both fall in love. Dhandi then gets captured by Abis Mal and Haroud, who were both spying on Genie and Eden. Eden hears someone calling her and, believing it was Dhandi, tells Genie that she will be back in a flesh. She arrives to find Dhandi behind bars and Abis Mal, having taken possession of the magic bottle, wanting to be her master. Genie gets depressed when Eden doesn't return and goes home to Aladdin and Abu. Aladdin and Abu take Genie to see Eden and Genie thinks she was working for Abis Mal all along when he sees her talking to him. Abis Mal wishes for Eden to trap Genie and send him to the bottom of a deep ocean. Eden reluctantly grants that wish. Abis Mal then wishes to be the biggest tough guy ever. After granting the wish, Eden sends a message to Genie, telling him that she added an exit to his prison, since Abis Mal didn't wish for Genie to be stuck there forever. Genie is overjoyed that Eden does love him and goes to help the others. While Aladdin is trying to get the magic bottle away from Abis Mal, Genie reappears. Thanks to Eden's loophole, he finds a way to bring him back to his normal size. Abis Mal then wishes for Eden to turn Genie and Aladdin into cockroaches so he can squish them. Abu takes the bottle away from him and throws it to Dhandi, who wishes for Eden not to grant the wish. Eden then turns her magic on Abis Mal and Haroud, turning them into cockroaches. Dhandi is freed, but she has only one wish left. She accidentally wishes that she and Eden would always be together. The two genies are saddened that they can't be together, but Eden tells Genie that Dhandi needs her and that she cannot just leave the girl, which Genie understands. The genies then make a promise that they will wait to be together until Dhandi's life ends. Trivia *This episode introduces Eden and Dhandi. **They will make their second appeance in 'The Book of Khartoum' *Genie's impressions include Robin Hood (not the Disney version) and Flounder. *Both Jasmine and Iago are absent from this episode. Video releases VHS * Aladdin & Jasmine's Moonlight Magic Gallery